


Karen Fu

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Series: Shut-up and Smile a Kastle series [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: Mini series in side shut up and smile featuring all the times I think someone should have gotten punchedKick in the teeth is good for someA kiss with a fist is better than none
Relationships: Frank Castle & Karen Page, Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: Shut-up and Smile a Kastle series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761031
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

" 'Still all heart huh?"

" 'Things 'gotten this bad Frank?"

" 'Wanted to say hello. I thought I'd try my luck out here and not get my head blown off…"  _ There's that morbid dry wit. _

"Still got that hand cannon?"

"You better believe it."

"Attagirl."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ca-can we talk?" 

Wow Karen thought.  _ Frank Castle sounds like… Just wow _ ! Matt might have superpower hearing, but Frank..? Frank Castle's voice... it's supernatural, something almost magic and mythic! As powerful, and efficient as his well trained body. What she heard was a whole new rawness, innocent of wrath. Could it be fear? She doubted he could register fear the way normal people did, no she knew he didn't, maybe he could but he wouldn't let it. Did she even… anymore? There was a note of something threatening to echo of contrition. Frank Castle doesn't say sorry, he isn't apologetic, not ever! He admits his failings, and sorrow is as deep in his bones as his anger, but he doesn't apologize, at least for as long as she's known him. Karen Page couldn't stand people that kicked puppies, somehow the Punisher, serial killer, (most wanted more so dead than alive) made her feel like what she would be doing was akin to such an action if she turned him away.

_ GodDam Frank-Fucking Castle! Brown eyes! Full of shit! All the time! _

As the door closed behind him, Frank saw sparks from the solid hook that Karen landed.

"God Damnit! I've wanted to... that since...Holy shit that hurts!" 

Karen whined, shaking her hand then cradling into her other. She stomped her foot as she shook her hand once more, then floated towards the kitchen. Karen was totally unaware that her fist had connected just shy of the lights out button his jaw. Yeah even the Punisher' got one.

"Are, are you okay?"

"What 'Da hell kinda' question 'S that. You just hit me!"

"Oh my God!" 

She tried not to laugh, though she was definitely smiling, until she saw his face.

"OH MY GOD! frank! I am so sorry!" He chuckled without wincing. 

"Pain 'S only temporary." Karen paused, her head quirking slightly to the left.

"I thought "pain is weakness leaving the body." Shit! I didn't think- Shit!"

"Think? Yeah you didn't! W-what 'you'd think id' tickle?"

"When I spar- I, I mean Jay doesn't even flinch …"

"Oh, so you spar now!" He chuckled as if the mental image was amusing, instead of intriguing.

"A little, just- God Frank! I really am sorry!"

"Are trying to convince me, ur' yur'self?" 

"You're right, I'm not sorry that I punched you, but I only wanted to hurt you a little bit." 

She did look guilty, even if she was still smiling. "Oh! God! Let me get you something for that." Silence stretches as she rushes back into the kitchen.

"So sparing?" She meets his gazes then smiles and blushes. She answers him while retrieving something from the freezer for him to use as an ice pack.

"She- Jay, teaches Krav Maga… She knows other Martial Arts, maybe Kung Fu and Wing Chun? The Bruse Lee style fighting I think… The class is really dialed back, mostly hold breaking and escaping, the 21ft rule, staying cool under pressure, and recognizing when to fight and when not to."

"21ft rule?"

"Yeah, a… Th- that having a gun is only more effective as intimation if the threat is within 21ft of you. Other weapons work just as well or better in tight spaces." 

"You getting into more trouble-"

"If I was it wouldn't be any of your business would it." She speaks over him sharply, giving him a pointed look as she extends her hand holding a bag of frozen stir fry mixed vegetables. Frank nods in agreement as he accepts her frozen peace offering with his left and the forgotten beer in his right.

The conversation has been every bit of an emotional rollercoaster as any and all ponderance either has spent on the other. Neither would believe that the other was most grateful to basque to in their friend's presence, no matter the mood or topic of conversation.

"Where does this sparring take place, if I might ask?"

"You mightn't. At least not until I get the story behind the hipster shag, no shave Novembeard sooo ended winter of '06."

"Yeah, I was a thinkin a' going full man-bun, ya think I could pull that off?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That cool morning meeting. Yeah he needed his asskicked

"Alright! Fine. Just leave my ass hanging in the wind-" Karen jumped up from where she had still been seated on the bench and kicked Frank in the back of the knee. He went down but only to one knee, instincts kicked in slowly due to the shock of the attack and his conflicted emotions about it. Before he pushed off the ground with his hand a sharp yet blunted heel of Karen's dress shoes bore down on his hand, she might as well have stabbed him, it felt like she had. Her heel had landed between two small bones, and as her weight shifted when she crouched down to look him in the eye Frank his jaw twitched. He was close to dumping her on her ass when she removed her heel.

"You want to hurt me, be a Goddamn man and hit me!” 

_ Fuck! Bitch move Castle.  _ His mind growled to himself 

“I owe you nothing. Not as a friend, not even as a human being. I am not your lover, your old lady, and you are not my husband. Our hearts are our own. You get one warning Frank. Because I am your friend, because I love and care about you, you’re family, you’re always gonna be family, weather you, or I, like it or not. I wanted to let Frank Castle die, let him and the Punisher go. But love doesn't stop, even when someone dies.” She can't say that! She can't know... But she could and she did. She’s kneeling down next to him, bare knees on the cold cement. She doesn’t seem to be bothered by it, or even notice. Frank can’t be bothered to feel the pain in his hand, not when his chest is so tight. SHer face softens and now his throat feels like it’s closing.

_ She’s sad... hurt? Nah, least’ not much _ ! Disappointed! Ya’ Goddamn right she is, asshole! Disapointment failure, not again, not with her!

“And family doesn't quit, you aren’t losing another family, no matter how scared you are or how much you push me away... You also aren’t going to manipulate me, use me how it best serves you, then run and hide from the consequences of what  _ you and I  _ started. I have never hesitated for more than a few moments to help you whenever I was able to. I know  _ Exactly _ what I am capable of, so when I’m not doing what you want, when you want it, how you want it, you Will Not abuse my emotions. Instead, you will trust me, if you don't, one or both of us will end up dead. And I will haunt your ass in this life  _ and _ the next."

Somehow they had managed to stand without realizing it. Only that they were physically supporting, holding one another.

"Okay?"

"Okay…" 

You have to let her go, at least of her body… 

But he pulls her closer when she strokes his hair.

Trust her…. she'll be fine she doesn't need you to shield her...Or care for her. But Goddamnit! It would be nice to just hold her a little longer.

  
  



End file.
